


My Solider

by welshxxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anger, F/M, Family, Flirting, Loss, Love, New love, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshxxx/pseuds/welshxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people think you only have one great love in your life, I've been lucky enough to find mine, he's everything to me, Love of my life , best friend, someone who will always listen, lets me yell at him when I'm angry, holds me when I'm sad and all the other cliche things. </p>
<p>But sometimes something really shitty happens and in an instant you loose it all and it can take the person you'd Least expect to help make things better </p>
<p>Some people think you only have one great love in life; sometimes your lucky to get two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> New story for you all, no I haven't given up on my other two, but I've had this floating around my head few the last month now and decided I needed to write it to get it out of my system  
> At the moment I plan on it only being a few chapters, however depending on how long the are it might be more. 
> 
> Please leave feedback and kudos, good and bad comments are welcome as long as your not going to be a rude bastarc about it, I like knowing what you all think 
> 
> Thanks hope you enjoy 
> 
> ALSO!  
> I do not own Sons of Anarchy  
> Only my OC's

My Solider

Sitting in the small office at Teller-Morrow, with the door wipe open a gentle warm summer breeze flows in, it's been a average day, repos, angry customers on the phone and in person, mechanics coming in and out every now and then as well as the occasional Son. 

I none to gently hang up the phone after having an irate customer yell at me for the last fifteen minutes because their car wasn't cleaned properly after their service   
I let out a huff of air and hang my head, palms resting on my forehead.

"Rough morning baby?" I hear from the door  
I lift my head and look over, the Queen standing in the door way.   
I give her a strained smile "ain't nothing I can't handle Gem; just a pissed of customer, apparently his car wasn't cleaned properly" I roll my eyes

Gemma lets out a laugh "really? What do they think we are? A god damn car wash?" She says as she places herself in the seat opposite me. 

"How's the little man doing today?" I ask  
A smile creeps to Gemma's lips "He's doin' good, doc says he's healing well after the surgeries" 

"Thank god, still can't believe what happen', I've no idea how someone can put an unborn baby through that" I frown at the memory, Gemma calling to tell me to close up early and go home, the pain in Jax's eyes when he told me that his son was born with a hole in his heart and his belly hanging out. I shake the memory away and sigh, I take a peek at the clock and groan, only 1:30, still another three and a half hours till I finish. 

Gemma looks at me, head tilted to the side slightly   
"You look tired baby, why don't you have a break? I'll handle the phones for a bit" she says as she places a cigarette between her lips 

"Ya sure?, I've only got a few hours left"   
Gemma gives me a stern look "Baby, you've been running yourself into the ground the last few weeks" I let out a sigh "don't think I haven't noticed, Jesus Clay even said something to me about you working so many long hours" she continues 

"I know, I just...I just need to keep myself busy ya know?" I run my hands over my jean clad thighs, a nervous habit I picked up in high school that doesn't seem to want to go away. 

Gemma gives me a sympathetic smile "trust me baby, I get it, and I'm more than grateful for you helping out so much around here" 

I give her a pointed look "it's my job Gem, I'm not just helping out, unless your firing me?" I question 

She blows out a long stream of smoke "God no, no baby, you've done more here in the last year than anyone else that's helped out"  
I let out a sigh of relief "well that's good then, scared me for a minute there"   
"Sorry baby, all I'm sayin' is that you needa' relax once in a while, have some fun" 

I laugh "I do relax gem"   
Gemma gives me a glare "oh yeah? When was the last time you did anything other than come here and work and go home and sleep?" 

I stay quite, coz I honestly don't remember  
"Can't can ya?" She questions   
"Just trying to stay busy" repeat my words from earlier 

"Mhmm, look we've got a few guys coming in from Tacoma tonight, throwing a bash for em' why don't you come? Dress up, have a few drinks, let your hair down for once?" 

I groan "I dunno Gem, you know club parties aren't my thing"   
She scoffs "baby, I seem to remember a time when I _didn't_ need to invite you"   
I roll my eyes "I'll think about it"  
"Good, now go have a god damn break"   
I raise my hands in surrender and stand "okay, okay, I'll see if the guys want lunch" I grab my bag and leave the office before Gemma can protest. I make my way over to the club house and push on the heavy wooden door 

The club house is quiet at the moment, the new prospect Kip or "half-sack" as everyone else calls him is behind the bar re-stocking the shelves no doubt for tonight's festivities, juice is sitting a the bar lap top open in front of him as always, while Chibs and Tig are playing cards on one of the table. 

Tig looks over at me as I walk further into the room   
"Hey doll, what ya up ta?" He asks  
I give him a smile, out of all the Sons Tig would have to be one of my favourites, now don't get me wrong I love all them guys, and yeah Tig might be a little fucked up and says some pretty creepy ass things sometimes but he's a sweetheart to me. "Not much Tiggy, just wanted to see if anyone wanted lunch while I'm out" I say 

Once I reach the table Tig holds an arm out and beckons me in for a hug. I wrap my right arm around his neck and plant a kiss on top of his head and he gives my side a squeeze "so do you two want lunch?" I ask

"Nah, we'll get the prospect to run out doll, you sit down and take a load off" Tig says   
I sigh "it's okay Tig, I don't mind"   
"Lass, it's what prospects are for" Chibs says with a smile "grunt work" he continues   
I laugh "well I've got a few things to do in town anyway so really it's not a big deal" I say and a step out of Tig's embrace   
A frown forms on his face as he looks at me "fine, but take him with you" I start to protest but the look he gives me makes me stop "okay, I'll take kip with me" 

"Good girl, prospect!" Tig yells   
I cringe   
Before I know it Kip is at the table "yeah Tig?"  
"Go with doll face to pick up the lunches, she knows what we like" 

"Course"   
I bend down slightly and give Tig a quick kiss on the cheek and start to walk away   
"Oh I see ow' it is, give im' all the lovin" Chibs say with a smirk   
"Sorry Chibby" I kiss his scarred cheek as well "I love you too" 

I adjust my bag and make my way out of the club house Kip following behind.

"Wanna drive?" I ask him  
"Umm ah if you want me to" he replies   
"I don't mind either way, I just know most of these guys don't like being bitch on a bike or in a car" I smile at him   
"Well when you put it like that"   
I laugh and hand him the keys 

Twenty minutes later we were back at the club house lunch in hand 

I grab the box full of sandwiches reach for my door, before i have a chance to open it Kips done it for me 

I offer him a smile "Thanks Kip"   
"No problem"   
I climb out and kip closes the door behind me and I make my way over to the club house. 

"Here let me carry those" kip says as he tries takes the box from me   
"Oh, it's okay kip, I can take them" I say   
"Nah, I got em' besides Tig will kill me if I let you carry them"

I frown "I can carry a box of sandwiches, I'm not an invalid"   
"I-I didn't, I mean your not! I just, ya know how he gets"  
I sigh "yeah I know, alright take it" I hand the box over to him. 

We stay silent for a minute before Kip speaks again   
"Y'kno your the only one who calls me Kip"  
I glance over at him "really?"  
"Yeah, everyone else calls me half sack" 

I push the door clubhouse door open and hold it for him   
"Well Kip suits you better, you may have one nut but I've got more respect for how you lost it then a nick name" 

"Your a sweetheart Cass, thanks" he says with a smile   
"Prospect! Stop flirting with Doll face!" Tig yells  
I roll my eyes "thanks Kip" I take my lunch out of the box and take a seat at the bar. Moments later someone sits next to me, I look over and see Clay 

"How ya goin Cass?" He asks  
"I'm good, the office is keeping me busy" I say with a smile  
"Good, Gem reckons your working yourself too hard tho"  
I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the president   
"Just trying to keep busy Clay,I go bat shit if I'm not"  
He nods his head "I get that, Gem tell you about the party tonight?"  
I nod my head "good, I expect to see you here"  
"Maybe" I say   
"Cass, don't argue; be here no later then ten or I'll have Tig come get you"

"That's fighting dirty"   
Clay smirks "nah, just want you to enjoy yourself once in a while sweetheart"   
"Okay, alright I come to the friggin party"


	2. Unwind

Unwind 

Five o'clock rolls around before I know it, letting out a breath I shut down the computer and switch the phone to voicemail, collecting my bag I make my way over to my car, keys in hand. Just as I'm about to get in my car Gemma calls out to me "better see you here tonight!"  
I give her a wave and head home. 

I unlock the front door and walk inside. I hate coming home to an empty quiet house, don't get me wrong I enjoy the silence sometimes but lately it's been almost unbearable. I kick my shoes off and make my way into the kitchen to make something for dinner, coz I already know what's gonna be on the menu at the clubhouse, beer, beer, beer, whisky, and more beer. I whip up a warm chicken salad and plonk down on the couch, flicking the T.V on I channel surf as I eat, I settle on the news,half paying attention to it when I hear something about the war in Iraq, I grab the remote and turn the volume up 

_more lives lost in the war against terror today, three American soldiers_ I stop breathing _sergeant Aaron J Reynolds, Private Avery T Ryans and Private Brian D Marks lost their lives protecting their fellow soldiers and country_ they show pictures of the three fallen soldiers. I let out a shaky breath and switch it off.  
I sit in silence, my heart racing an anxious feeling running through my body. I take my now empty bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink. I make my way down the hallway and into the bathroom, I turn on the shower,strip off my clothes and climb under the hot water. 

I stand under the hot stream for a few minutes before I wash my hair and body then climb out, I wrap a towel around my body, I dry myself and hair, I do my make up keeping it simple. I let out a sigh, I know Gemma will have my ass if I don't dress biker chic as she calls it, I put on a black lace bra and matching panties, tight dark blue skinny jeans,a black and dark blue lace spaghetti strap tank top, finished off with a pair of black ankle boots

Ten minutes later I'm at the club house, the party is in full swing, I park and climb out of my car, making my way over to the club house I feel eyes on me, nothing I'm not use to tho, I also notice a few new faces. I'm almost at the door when I hear my name being called. I turn to see Tig leaning over the ropes of the boxing ring, I give a smile as he waves me over. 

"Doll! You made it!"  
I laugh "well I kinda had no other option"  
Tig rolls his eyes at me "gonna watch me kick some ass doll?"  
I nod my head "yeah sure Tig"  
He gives me a wink "that's my girl" and pushes off the ropes and makes his way back to the centre, facing me as he does "stay close doll" he says sternly. Again I nod my head, I know the rules and how crazy these parties can get when other charters are in town, I turn and take in the party going on around me, members for other chapters are scattered around drinking and laughing, SAMCRO sweetbutts on the sidelines waiting to show the outer towers a _good time_ most of them dressed in little to no clothing, others outfits make mine look like I'm on my way to church, I shake me head and face the ring again. Tig and his opponent start circling each other, I only catch a glimpse of the other guys face but the rest of him is completely covered in tattoos, his head, chest, back and both arms. Tig swings first landing a solid hit to the other guys right side of his face, i wince at the sound, a few moments later someone comes and stands beside me "sweetheart, you made it!" I hear Clay say 

"Yeah, figured I should get out of the house and you did say you'd send Tig after me if I wasn't here by ten, figured I'd save him the trip" I smirk  
Clay laughs and rests a hand on my shoulder "your a good kid Cass"  
I frown _not a figgin kid_ "thanks" I mutter  
Again Clay laughs "you rooting for our boy?"  
"Always"  
"Good good"  
We stay silent for a moment, well as silent as you can be in the middle of a party, Tig takes a nasty hit to the jaw  
"Kick his ass Tig!" I yell  
I hear Clay chuckle from beside me, "what?" 

"Nothing sweetheart, you have a good night, don't take any crap from these Tacoma guys a'ight?"  
"When have I ever Clay?" I retort  
Clay smiles and walks over to the other side of the ring where jax, Bobby and piney are. 

I continue to watch the fight, Tig is kicking ass, throwing punch after punch, the tattooed guy falls into the ropes as Bobby climb in to break the fight up. "Aright alright, break it up!" Bobby yells and stands in between them, a few seconds pass where they both look like they could go another round, but a smile spreads across Tig's face before they embrace in a "hug" I shake my head _men_ I watch Tig climb out of the ring and is immediately greeted by two barely dressed women. I let out a sigh and start to walk away when I hear Tig call out my name, well his name for me anyway. I raise a brow at him and make my way over. "Outta here" he says dismissively to his _nurses_ , they both glare at me as they walk past, I roll my eyes. 

"Nice fight Tiggy" I say sarcastically  
Tig shoots me a smile "ain't nothing wrong with a bit of brotherly love" I snort _I know very lady like_  
"Oh yeah, I can just feel the love" I say as I gesture to his busted up face, Tig lets out a laugh "come on doll, I heard ya cheering for me" he throws an arm over my shoulder and steers me towards the club house  
"Always cheer for ya Tiggy" 

Tig pushes the club door open and we walk in, the air thick with cigarette smoke, weed and god knows what else. "Want a beer Doll?" Tig asks  
I nod my head "yeah, sure"  
"Go wait by Chibs" I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time  
"I saw that!" Tig calls over his shoulder _fuckers got eyes in the back of his heart_  
"Cass! Dahlin' you made it!" Chibs yells excitedly as I approach the pool table, Chibs pulls me into a hug "course I came, Gemma would of kick my ass of I didn't" 

"Ah mama put her foot down?" Chibs says with a lush  
"Mmhmm and I'm not overly keen on her wrath first thing on a Monday morning" I reply  
Chibs laughs again, Tig walks back over to us, a beer in each hand and passes me one "here doll"  
"Thanks Tiggy"  
I see Tig shoot Chibs a look and nod his head towards a blind man standing with Jax and Bobby an angry look now plastered on his face  
Chibs nods his head "wanna play Cass?"  
I take a swig of my beer "sure why not?"  
Tig walks over to them, Chibs shakes his head as he passes me a que "rack em and crack em sweetheart"  
I laugh ad set up the balls, I line up my shot and gently release, the balls scatter, one rolls into the top right hand pocket, I take another shot missing an easy shot, I shake my head "your small Chibs.

"I'm anythin' but small sweetheart" he says with a wink  
"Jesus Christ" I mutter to myself  
Chibs sinks a few balls then finally misses his last, I'm about to take my shot when I'm distracted by a long crash, I look over to where the sounds came from, Tig has the blond pinned on a table by his throat  
"Jesus Christ!" Chibs growls "stay here sweetheart"  
I watch Chibs walk over to Tig quickly and pulls him off, the blond jumps to his feet and shoves Tig back, I stand straighter and go to move towards them when I feel a hand wrap around my upper arm to hold me back, "retract the claws Cass" I hear Opie say "he's fine, those two have been like that for years; besides don't think Tig would want you getting in the middle of that mess" 

Chibs and Bobby break up their scuffle and Tig storms back over to the pool table "Doll face, ya know I don't care who you talk to in the club, but do me favour, stay away from that blond putz" Tig says distaste in his voice  
I frown  
"Seriously Cassidy, I don't want you near him, I don't trust him"  
"Sure Tiggy, anything for you" I give him a kiss on the cheek  
"Your a good girl doll" Tig says as he pulls me into a one armed hug 

A couple of rounds of pool later and six beers I was feeling pretty good, Tig had gone off with someone from another charter, leaving me with Juice and Kip  
"Want another Cass?" Juice asks  
"Yeah sure, I'll get it tho" I say and give kip a small sympathetic smile "you two want another?"  
Juice raises his empty bottle "thanks Cass"  
I turn around and slam straight into a very hard chest  
_ouch_ I stumble back and look up at who I ran into, way up. "Shit, I'm sorry" I blurt out quickly when I notice the person I ran into is an extremely tall man with long dirty blond hair, his kutte has a "president" patch on it and a "nomad" one under it, he looks me up and down a small smirk appears on his lips when his eyes reach my chest, I fight the urge to roll my eyes "no harm sweetheart" he finally says "your a pretty little thing ain't ya?"  
I feel my face heat "oh, umm thanks?" I say  
"You ain't a club girl are ya?" He questions  
"Er, no" I say slowly  
"Friend of the club?" He shoots back "yes" I reply  
He crosses his large arms across his chest and again looks me up and down before his gaze comes back to my eyes "got an Ol' man?" 

"Quinn!" I let out a sigh of relief _saved by the Tigger_ "man ya made it!" Tig gives him a bro hug and stands next to me "see you met Doll face"  
Someone comes and stands next to Quinn and hands him a beer "Hap, how's the nose feeling?" Tig says with a smirk "better than your eye" a deep gravely voice replies  
Tig laughs "what? This little shiner? I've had worse from a sweetbutt brother" Hap steps closer, I can see him properly now _so this is the guy Tig was in the ring with_ his facial expression was blank, dark eyes find mine and I quickly look away. 

"Beauty, you didn't answer my question"Quinn says  
"What question?" Tig asks giving me a quizzical look  
"Just asked beauty here if she has an Ol' man" Quinn says  
"But you interrupted us before she answered, so, beauty, do you? Quinn asks directing his attention back to me 

"Yeah, I do" I say  
"That's a damn shame" he says with a smirk "he around?"  
"Ah, no he's away" I say  
"Away? How long for?" Quinn asks me, but he looking at Tig  
"Been gone almost a year, back in three months" I say with a fond smile  
"What he in for?" He asks  
I frown before I realise what he means  
"Oh ah, he's a marine, stationed in Iraq"  
Quinn looks down at me before his eyes flick back to Tig "lucky man" he says " was nice to meet you beauty" Quinn gives Tig a head nod and walks past us, I feel eyes on me, I look over and see Hap watching me "see ya round Tig" comes his gruff voice "enjoy killah" Tig says  
Hap walks in the same direction as Quinn.

Tig comes to stand in front of me "what was that all about doll?"  
"I... Honestly don't know, I was just going to get a drink, I literally turned around and ran smack into him, then he asked me a few questions" Tig raises an eyebrow at me  
I roll my eyes " like if I was a friend of the club, that sort of stuff, then you came over"  
"That all?" Tig questions  
"Yes Tig, that was all, I can look after myself ya know?"  
"Looked kinda scared to me"he says  
I scoff "course I was, have you seen how big he his? He coulda stepped on me and smushed me!" _yes I'm a little dramatic when I drink_  
Tig laughs  
"It's not funny Tig!"  
"It's a little funny, why were you walking around alone anyway?" Tig asks  
"Juice and kip were right there" I say as I point to the pool table. Tig shoots juice a glare _if looks could kill_ "dumbass should know better than leaving you alone, speshly when brothers from outta town are here" Tig says angrily "want me to go?" I ask Tig's gaze snaps from juice back to me "course not doll, unless you wanna, just want you safe is all" I give him a smile "your a sweetheart Tig"  
"Yeah?, well don't go tellin' everyone gotta reputation to maintain" he says as he puffs out his chest. I laugh "whatever you say Tig.  
"Go back over to numb-nuts i'Lo get ya drink"  
I start to protest but the look Tig gives me makes me stop "alright" I make my way back over to juice and sit next to him on the pool table 

"He pissed?" Juice asks  
"Eh, not at me anyway" I smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I know it's taken me ages to get this chapter up. So here ya go! Nice and long. 
> 
> Please leave comments, and kudos:)


	3. Drunk last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter lovely readers, hope you are all enjoying it, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last. 
> 
> Let me knew what you think :)

I leave right around the time sweetbutts start taking off their clothes. I give Tig a kiss on the cheek goodbye, the sweetbutt on his lap giving me a death stare the whole time "ya want me to drop ya home doll?" The sweetbutt makes a whining noise and pouts _I hate bitches like that_ "thanks Tiggy, I already called a cab tho"  
"Fuck that! Have the prospect take you"  
"No, it's okay Tig really, give him a break"  
Tig laughs "doll he's a prospect"  
"I know, he's also a person too" I say  
"Ah doll, your too sweet to him"  
I shake my head "I'll see you tomorrow" 

I make my way through the club house stopping every now and then to say goodbye to the SAMCRO members  
I finally reach the door, pushing it open I walk out into the crisp cool air. "Leaving so soon beauty?" I hear from behind me. I turn and see Quinn standing by one of the fire barrels close by. "Yeah getting a bit.... Crowded in there" Quinn lets out a deep throaty chuckle, a brunette sweetbutt wearing sskirt so short it could be classified as a belt struts over to Quinn she snakes a hand up his chest and whispers in his ear, he looks down at her slightly and smirks "I'll see ya round beauty" Quinn calls out to me as the sweetbutt leads him into the club house. 

I let out a sigh as I stand alone waiting for my cab, I walk over to my car, unlock it and find my cigarettes, I pull one out of the packet and place it between my lips, light it and slip the packet into my pocket, I close the door and re lock my car, I move back over to the fire "shouldn't be out here alone" a raspy voice says from behind me, I turn around and see Hap behind me "just waiting for my cab" I say as I turn back around "why ain't the prospect takin' ya home?" He asks I take a drag of my smoke and throw the rest in the fire. I shrug my shoulders "I don't mind taking a cab, I'd walk but Tig would kick my ass" I say  
He stays silent. A few moments later a cab pulls into the lit, "well night" I say and make my way over to the waiting cab. 

Ten minutes and twenty dollars later I'm home, I walk up the few steps to the front door and unlock it, I walk in a kick off my boots "fucking twenty bucks for a goddamn ten minute drive" I mutter to myself, I lock the door and throw my keys on the table near the door, I switch on the light near the couch and make my way to the bathroom, I flick on the light and step over to the basin and fill it with hot water, I tie my long dark locks up in a messy bun, I turn off the tap and remove my make-up, I dry off my face , turn off the light and head in the bedroom, I strip off my tight jeans, top and bra and replace them with a pair of sleep shorts and a loose tank top, I turn on the bedside lamp and go back out to the lounge room to turn off the light and double check the front door. I go back to the bedroom l, close the door behind me and climb in, I shuffle down to get comfortable, turning on my side I reach out to switch the lamp off when my eyes land in the framed photo next to it, two happy smiling faces look back at me. I switch off the lamp and close my eyes. 

A few hours later I wake to the sun shining on my face from a crack in the curtains, I let out a groan and roll to my side, I glance and the alarm clock 9:45 stares back at me in big red numbers _it's too early to be up on a Saturday_ I sit up, swing my legs over the edge of the bed, raise my arms above my head and stretch, my back makes a delicious cracking sound, letting a sigh of relief I stand and make my way into the bathroom, I turn the shower on and strip of the clothes I slept in, I climb in under the hot spray, wash my body, shave my legs, I stand under the soothing water for a little longer before climbing out and wrapping a towel around myself, I untie my hair give it a quick brush and throw it back up in a messy bun. Walking back into the bedroom I drop the towel, I grab my white vanilla and rose body butter placing some on my palm I rub it into my skin, first my legs then my arms and shoulders. I stand and grab my satin bathrobe, I skip my arms through and then tie it off around the middle. Going into the kitchen I make myself a coffee and some toast, standing at the breakfast bar while I eat, once I've eaten I get dressed call a cab and make my way over to T.M 

I pay the driver and walk over to my car, I'm about to get in and head home when I hear "doll!" Being shouted out across the lot, turning around I see Tig,Jax and Bobby walking out of the club house, I make my way over to them "morning fellas" I say brightly  
"Ouch, not so loud sweetheart" Bobby says  
"Drink a bit much last night guys?"

"Well, I drank just the right amount" Tig says  
"That why I can smell the alcohol on you from across the lot?" I joke  
"Your cheeky this morning" Tig says with a smile  
"No more than usual" I retort "anyway fellas, I'm gonna head home"  
"Hold on a sec, you coming to Fun Town tonight? Tig asks 

I laugh "seriously? Fun Town?"  
"Yeah doll, we're all going"  
I frown "I don't think so Tiggy"  
"Awh, come on Cass, it'll be fun" Jax says  
"Maybe" I reply "anyway I'm gonna go, I'll see ya's later" I walk back to my car and head home 

_Tig_  
I watch as Cassidy walks away  
"See a'ight man? Jax asks "she looks a bit sad"  
"Not sure, been working like crazy, stayin home a lot" I reply "she gets like this every now and then"  
"Her mans home soon yeah?" Jax asks  
"Three more months"  
"Shit, any wonder she's been so outta it" Jax replies "how long he been gone for this time?"  
"Almost a year"


	4. Fun Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers, a new chapter for you all.  
> For All of you who also reader my other stories; I have not given up on them, I'm having a hard time writing them at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all Enjoy this chapter x

I spend the rest of the day doing odd jobs around the house, washing,vacuuming, and the little things you put off during the week.  
Around five i hear the familiar rumble of a Harley pulling into my drive way, looking out the window I see Tig dismounting his bike and make his way to my door.  
I pull the door open just as he walks up the steps.   
"What can i do for you Tiggy?" i ask as i lean on the door frame   
"Well doll, you start by putting on some jeans and shoes" he says as he walks past me and into my house  
"Then you can get your shit together and get on my bike" he continues   
panic rushes through me "why? is everything okay?" 

"everything is fine doll,just want ya to come have some fun is all"   
i let out a relieved sigh, _hold up, he wants me to go to fun town_ i raise a brow at him "seriously Tig? Fun Town? I'm not really in the mood"  
Tig crosses his arms over his chest "Well too bad, I'm playing the dad card"   
i let out a laugh   
"besides, you can't stay cooped up inside and in your head doll" he continues and taps a finger on my forehead "It's not good for you"  
I sigh "I know, I know, it's....I just....Tig I haven't heard from him in almost two months, I'm scared; what if somethings happen to him?" tears begin to prick my eyes 

"Hey,hey, hey Cassidy don't, don't think like that" Tig says and pulls me into his arms, i rest my head on his chest "i can't help it" i mumble into his shirt "i've never been in the dark like this before" i pull away and look up at him "I was watching the news last night" Tig sighs "Cass" he starts   
"no, let me finish, I was watching it and something came up about the war in Iraq, Three soldiers were killed, my heart almost stopped when they started announcing their names, and when it was over" i shake my head " when it was over Tig i was so relived he wasn't one of them"   
Tig give me a sad smile "Doll, people die every day"

"Thats not what i'm saying, what if...." i bite my lip to stop my tears from falling "what if next time he's one of them? his father hates me, He's Ben's next of kin, what if that how i find out he's not coming home?"   
Tig places both hand on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes "Cass, Baby, you know that won't happen, He'll be fine, trust me doll, that man of yours is fighting to come home to you, nuthin' is gonna stop him, okay?" 

"but" i start but Tig cuts me off by placing a hand over my mouth to silence me, he looks me in the eye again and says "okay?"   
I nod my head yes  
"good, now go get dressed, aint got all night doll, got rides to ride"   
i dress quickly and we leave. 

Fun town, was just as i remembered it, nothing seemed to have changed since i last went, the rides were the same and i swear a few of the carnies were the same too. we'd been here for about twenty minutes, I'm currently laughing at Jax, Bobby and Tig on the kiddy roller coaster.   
"have fun? i ask them when they get off   
"was terrified the whole time Cass" Jax says   
"aww, the big bad biker scared of a little kiddy ride?" i joke, Jax shoots me a smile "cheeky bitch"   
"i take that as a compliment you know?"  
"yeah, i know" Jax says as we start walking. a few minutes later we meet up with Gemma and Clay, Clay's thrown Gemma over his shoulder and she's laughing.  
He drops her back to her feet just as Eliot Oswald and his family walk by. Eliot stops and speaks to Clay, "Hey Clay"   
"how ya doing' Eliot?" Clay asks "okay Clay" Eliot answers as they shake hands. 

"Mom, I'm Gonna go on the spinner again" Eliots daughter Tristan says   
"Tristen, you've be on it four times already?" Karen says "i know" 

I see Jax reach into his pocket and pulls out his tickets "hey here" he says and offers them to the little girl   
"thats not necessary" Karen says   
I roll my eyes _Grumpy bitch_ "thats aigh't, they kicked me off for screaming too loud" Jax says   
I stifle a laugh "what do you say?" Eliot says to the little girl   
"Thanks" she says   
"you okay it" Jax replies. An awkward silence passes as Karen looks at her husband and says " we gotta go" she looks over at us and says "bye" and pulls Eliot away  
Giving Clay a head nod he follows after his wife.

Tig, Jax, Bobby and I walk away "Aint you a sweetheart Jax" I say as i walk up beside him, he throws an arm over my shoulder as he says "don't ya know it"  
i scoff "your a cocky bastard" i joke   
"ah darlin' you kill me" he fains hurt  
"yeah,yeah, yeah tough guy, gimme a piggy back ride" i demand   
"really? you got legs" Jax says with a smirk  
i give him my best puppy dog eyes "please?"  
"Jesus, i hate when you do that" he says, i keep looking at him and turn it up a notch with a pout  
Tax sighs "Aigh't, Aigh't, Jump on"  
i smile triumphantly and jump on his back, Jax hooks his arms under my knees and hoists me higher "Jesus Cass, do you eat?, like at all?"   
I smack his shoulder "shut it" 

Two men pass us, Nazi ink plastered up and down their arms   
"Darby's guys?" Bobby says   
"Don't recognise em'" Jax says 

'hey! hey! sweething!" someone yells out as we walk by a game, Jax slows his pace   
"How's about you ditch the Brad Pitt biker and i'll give ya a real ride?" he says   
Jax comes to as top "Jump down Cass"   
i roll my eyes as i climb off Jax back _great, here we go_  
"ooh, look at the big bad biker" the clown says   
Jax takes some cash out of his pocket and hands it to the guy running the game. "come to get clowny all wet?" he mocks   
his gaze falls on me "bet i could get you wet sweething"   
I shudder and move next to Bobby   
"come on Jax, come on" Bobby says as he throws the first ball, he misses   
"aww, whats the matter tough guy? can't put the little ball in the tight hole?" the clown gloats "bet all your leather wearing' butt buddies say the same thing"

"oh no no, thats another bozo no,no" Tig says as he and Bobby advance of the clown in the tank  
"oh jesus! you guys, i was just screwing around man!"   
Big pushes the button, and the clown falls into the water, they start dunking him, holding his head under the water.  
i shake my head _men, can never let anything go_

Big Walk over to me "done drowning the clown?"  
"shit head deserved it, no one insults my girl, or my club"  
"ah yes, coz drowning a clown is defending my honour" i say sarcastically 

I see Juice running towards us.  
"hey, we gotta go" his says   
"Aigh't, doll go find Gemma, she'll give you na ride home later" Tig says and plants a kiss on my head   
"will do" i say 

I look over at the drenched clown, he gives me sleezy smirk, my nose wrinkles in disgust, i walk away quickly in search of Gemma.


	5. Slow Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fun Town and finding out what happen to Tristan, Cass starts having flash backs of a near miss from when she was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for all you lovely readers  
> Hope you are all enjoying. 
> 
> please leave me some feedback good and bad, comments, Kudos 
> 
> Thanks xx

I find Gemma near one of the food stalls, the sun just starting to set  
"Hey Gem" i say as i approach her she turns around and faces me and smile on her face  
"Hey baby, Tig send you to fine me?"  
i laugh i swear this woman has a sixth sense sometimes "yeah pretty much, told me i _have_ to stay will you"  
Gemma reaches out and puts an arm over my shoulder and pulls me next to her "course he did, I swear that man loves you more than his bike sometimes"  
I laugh "mmm, not sure about that, the bike probably gives him less hassle"  
Gemma laughs "wanna go check out the fun house?" she asks  
"sure why not" 

by the time we exit the fun house my cheeks hurt from laughing  
"jesus Gemma, that was great, i now know what you'd look like if you were dwarf"  
Gemma raises a brow at me "laugh it up sweetheart"

"Tristan!"

"Tristan" someone yells  
I look over at Gemma, worry present on her face.  
Karen Oswald is a few feet from us, calling out for her daughter  
Gemma and I rush over to her "Whats going on?" Gemma asks  
"we can't find Tristan!" Karen says tears running down her face  
"she has to be around here somewhere" I say  
"no, she isn't we've looked everywhere" Karen cries  
"we'll help look for her" i say trying to comfort the poor woman.

not long after we started looking Eliot called the police, Deputy chief Hale suggested Gemma and I leave and leave the police work to the police.  
Gemma drops me at home, wait for me to walk in and leaves, i send Tig a message letting him know that iI was home safe and what had happen at Fun Town.  
I lock the door and make my way to my bedroom, i strip off and climb into bed, i can't shake this uneasy feeling I had since Karen told us that they couldn't fine Tristan.  
Closing my eyes I finally fall asleep. 

My alarm goes off sooner than i'd of like, I let out a sigh and turn it off.  
I shower quickly and dress, then make my way over to T.M, I climb out of my car and make my way over to the office

I push the door open and walk in, Clay is with Eliot Oswald   
"oh, shit, umm, sorry" I say   
Eliot gives me a strained smile "All good Cass, we were done anyway" he stands and makes his way over to the door to leave. I step out of his way and further into the office "Clay, you'll let me know?" Eliot says   
Clay nods his head and Eliot leaves.

"I'm so sorry Clay, I didn't mean to interrupt" I say   
Clay raises a hand to stop me talking "its fine Cass"  
I nod my head, Clay makes his way out of the office "Clay?"   
He stops and turns to face me "yeah?"  
"did, ah did they find Tristan?" I question   
Clay sighs "yeah they did"   
"is, is she okay?"   
Clay runs a hand over his head and down his face. "she was beaten"   
I gasp   
"And raped"


	6. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hi all my lovely readers,   
i've been thinking of getting a beta, preferably someone who reads and enjoys my stories.   
if you are interested please inbox me


	7. Slow Motion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fun Town and finding out what happen to Tristan, Cass starts having flash backs of a near miss from when she was younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 5  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF A NEAR MISS (sexual assault) IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED PLEASE DO NOT READ AHEAD.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, work has been busy and I just haven't felt like writing lately. However, I have not given up on any of my stories and will update when I can,

Clay leaves the office and i'm alone.  
My hands start shaking and it starts getting hard for me to breathe.  
I sit down on the couch and rest my head in my hands, trying to clam myself down.

 _I can feel his hands pulling at my hair, yanking my head back_  
I shake my head, furiously trying to get rid of the images  
_I feel my shoulder meet the hard ground as he throws me roughly down_  
Bile rises in my throat, burning.  
_I'm screaming now, thrashing around, trying to defend myself_  
I fist my hands in my hair, pulling at it. 

"Cass?"  
_a hand around my throat, squeezing my windpipe tightly, my hands clawing_  
"Cass? sweetheart?" Someone places their hands on either side of my face, lifting my face away from my hands.  
my eyes meeting Tigs blue ones.  
"Doll? what happen?" he asks concern in his voice  
"Tris-Tristan" i croak out  
"she's gonna be okay doll, I promise" Tig rubs his thumbs over my cheeks, wiping away falling tears.  
I nod my head  
"you okay?" He asks  
again I nod my head "yeah, yeah I'm fine.  
Tig gives me a sceptical look.  
"I'll be fine Tiggy, really"

Tig stands from his crouched position "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"  
I shake my head "No, really Tig I'm fine, plus id rather be here doing something than home alone"  
Tig lets out a sigh "You sure you're okay Cass?"  
"Yes, Tig I'm fine, now go get outta here so i can get some work done" I give him a peck on the cheek before sitting down at the desk  
Tig lingers for a few moments before leaving. 

 

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath before slowly letting it out after a few moments I reach for the closest pile of Repos "Poor bastards" I mutter  
Signing off on a few things I date stamp the repos before putting them on a clip board and walking out to the garage. 

 

"Juice, got some repos for ya" I smile  
"awe, Cass you know the way to a man's heart don't ya?"  
"Yup, through his rib cage" I deadpan  
Juice lets out a laugh "well, yeah or theres that"  
I hand Juice the papers and head back to the office, I'm half way there when someone grabs my arm to stop me, I panic and swing around my right hand balled into a fist, it connects with their face. 

"Jesus Christ!"  
I can hear my heart thumping in my ears, it takes me a few seconds to realise who I'd hit  
"Shit! Chibs I am so sorry" I exclaim  
Chibs is holding his nose, which now thanks to me is bleeding. 

I move towards him "Shit, Your bleeding, like a lot, are you okay?"  
"Aye, all good lass, shouldn't of snuck up on ya like that"  
"Come on, let's go in the club house and take a look at it" I say as i grab his elbow and steer him towards the wooden doors

"Take a seat, I'll gee back in a sec"  
I walk into the kitchen and pull out the first aid kit, popping it open I notice that it desperately needs to be refilled, I grab what i need and fill a tea towel with ice and head back out to the bar.

"Okay, move your hand" I say to Chibs  
"Cass, sweetheart, I'm fine really, nuttin' broken"  
"Can you please just let me take a look Chibs?" 

"Fine" He sighs 

I'm sitting in front of the computer, my head resting in my hands when Gemma walks in and sits down on the two seater  
"Hey Gem, whats up?" I ask  
"Nothing baby, how was your day?"  
I shrug my shoulders "Eh, same old, paper work keeping me busy"  
Gemma nods her head "heard that you clocked Chibs  
I wince "You heard that did ya?" 

"Baby, everyone heard about that" Gemma replies  
I put my head in my hands "Jesus Gem, I feel so fucking stupid"  
"I wouldn't worry about it baby, Chibs knows you didn't mean it" 

I look up at her "Thats not the point Gem and you know it, fuck, I thought i was over this bullshit"  
"Cass, there is always gonna be something that will set you off" Gemma says  
"Yeah well I don't want there to be, I don't ever want to feel like that again, so fucking helpless and weak and violated , no one should ever feel like that." I say angrily  
"I know baby, but look on the bright side, its been years since something triggered you, well up until...." Gemma trails off

"Tristan" I finish "That poor girl, she's so young"  
"You were young too" Gem says  
I give her a pointed look "I was seventeen Gem, Tristan barely a teenager and I got away, I got saved"


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT PLEASE READ AHEAD AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION  
> Cassidy helps find out the truth about who hurt Tristan & deals with a few of her own demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers, finally! an update. As always feedback & Kudos are always welcome. Let me know what you think. I promise i'll be getting more into the story soon, which means Happy with be making an appearance soon xxx

I lean back in my seat and let out a deep sigh. Gemma stands, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she does

"Come on" she says 

"What?" I ask not moving from my seat  
Gemma huffs out a breath "I said come on, I'm getting you outta here to for the rest of the day"

I sit up a little "I cant Gem, I've got so much paper work to do"  
"Fuck the paper work" Gemma says "I'm your boss, right?" she says 

I roll my eyes "Yes, Gem, you are"  
"Right I am and as your boss, I'm telling you to turn off the fucking computer, switch the phone to the machine and fucking come to the hospital with me"  
I raise a brow at her 

"Yes really, we are gonna go see that sweet baby boy"  
_I know theres no point arguing with her, i'll never win_  
"Alright, fine, give me ten" I say. once i'd switch the phone over and turned the computer off

Just as I walk out of the office a few squad cars pull into the lot. I look over and see Clay and Jax walk over to them.  
I walk over to Gemma "Any idea what thats about?"

"Dick swinging contest, Hale wants everyone who was at the carnival interrogated" Scoffs  
I shake my head "as if any of them would do something a sick as raping a little girl" I say angrily 

"I know baby, Hale's just trying to stop them from finding the fucker that did" Gemma says as she unlocks her caddy and we climb in.  
minutes later we get tot he hospital, no sooner had we walked past reception a brunette doctors says "Wendy's out of detox"  
Gemma stops for a moment before turning to look at her. "thought you'd wanna know, just incase you wanna bring her flowers or something"

I scoff "Yeah, she deserves flowers"  
The brunette looks at me, an accusatory look on her face.  
"You know Wendy?" she asks as she looks me up and down.  
I stand a little straighter "Unfortunately, Yes; I know the junkie"  
Gemma doesn't say anything, just gently grabs my arm and turns us around to leave

"And who was that up herself bitch?" I ask  
Gemma gives me a side glance "Tara, Jax's ex"

"That?, That was Tara?" I say as we enter the waiting room.  
"Mhmm" Gemma replies as she looks out of the waiting room window, I follow her stare  
"Whats Darby doin down' here?"  
"Not sure, Clay's lookin' for him though" Gemma says as she reaches into her bag to put out her phone  
"Do.. do they think he had something to do with what happen to Tristan?"  
"Dunno, Him or one of his guys" Gemma says as she places the phone to her ear.

after a few moments of silence she says "Still looking' for Darby?" then "He's at the hospital, headin' up to the south wing"  
We head down to the infant ICU, I gasp when I see Abel in the incubator "My god Gem, look at him he so small" a rush of anger fills me as I walk closer "Junkie bitch is lucky she's still breathing" I mutter 

"Yeah, he is, He's a Teller though, He'll pull through" Gemma says. we stay a for a few more minutes before heading out side.

 

Gemma sits one the small bench near the entrance and pulls out her cigarettes lights one and hands it over to me, I sit down beside her. We sit in silence for a few moments. I look over at the exit doors and see Darby stroll out. I quickly nudge Gemma a nod in his direction "Shit" Gemma says Before calling out to him "How ya doin' Ernie?" Darby stops and looks over at us, a smile spreading across his face when he notice who called out to him.

"It's going good, how's the beautiful queen of bikers?" 

I roll my eyes  
"Holding it together" Gemma replies "what brings you here?"  
"Four packs a day finally caught up to mom, stage four lung cancer" Darby says  
I watch as Gemma drops her cigarette "Sorry to hear that" 

I stand up from my spot and walk a few feet away, taking long drag on my own as I do. I slip phone out of my pocket and dial voice mail, _you have no new voice messages_ sounds in my ear. a sigh escapes my lips, I end the call and slip it back into my pocket. seconds later the rumble of bike fills the air, I show my cigarette on the ground and stand on it, Gemma walks over to me "Come on Cass, I got a few words to say to the junkie"

I shake my head  
Gemma raises a brow at me "yes?"  
"Nothing Gem, I'm staying out of this one" I say as we enter the hospital again.  
Gemma stops at the gift shop and buy large bouquet of flowers  
I smirk at her  
"Not a word outta you, not one" she warns  
I mime zipping my lips. we walk up to Wendy's room  
"You gonna come in or wait out here? Gemma asks  
I think on it a moment "I'll come in, someones gotta make sure you don't strangle"  
Gemma smirks "Funny, I was just thinking the same about you"  
"Smart-ass" I mutter  
"I heard that" Gemma replies as she opens the door and walks in  
"Ah huh, I know" I say as i follow behind her 

Wendy lets out a sigh when she notices us "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Something to brighten up your room" Gemma deadpans  
I bite my lip to stop from laughing _fucking smart-ass_

"I understand, You and the old girlfriend have become buddies" Gemma continues  
I see Wendy reach for the "Call Nurse" button _coz thats gonna do any good_  
"It's a little late for the panic button" Gemma says as she stand in front of Wendy 

 

"I didn't say anything, to anybody" Wendy says looking up at Gemma  
Gemma nods her head slightly "Thats smart, no-one would believe you any how, that whole junkie thing, all I did was give you an option sweetheart; you're the one who took the cowards way out, couldn't even do that right". 

I look over at Gemma with a frown _no fucking way_  
Wendy scoffs "We cant all be rocks like you, Mother Gemma" Wendy shake her head "I don't know how you do it"  
Gemma sits down on the edge of the bed "Whats that?" She asks  
"Keep all the lies straight, all dirty little secrets buried, your conscious must be locked up real tight"  
I can hear the sarcasm in Wendy's words  
Gemma leans forward slightly "Nothing, gets in the way of me taking care of my family, especially my conscious, but then you obviously you cant grasp that"  
_fuck, I knew Gemma could be vicious, but I'd never seen it first hand before_

"Being a baby killer an all" Gemma continues  
_Jesus Gemma, kick her while she's down_  
The nurse chooses that moment to walk in and asks Wendy "Need something sweetie?"  
Gemma replies for her "Just some water for these flowers, don't want em dying on us"  
The nurse walks back out and Gemma turns her attention back to Wendy and sick little smirk on her lips.

"I've said all I have to say" Gemma looks over at me "Come on baby, lets leave the junkie be" Gemma says as she walks out leaving me behind  
I look over at Wendy before we leave, she looks so defeated lying there in the hospital bed  
Wendy looks over at me "You think you're so special Cassidy, You wait, one day it'll be you lying in a hospital bed and _she_ wont have any sympathy for you either"  
I let out a small laugh "Now, Wendy, we both know I'm not stupid enough to fuck up as bad as you have" I pull the door open and walk out, I'm met with the sound of raised voices.

"I did not give your permission to question my daughter" Karen seethes at Deputy Hale  
I walk past and over to Gemma when Hale says "I wasn't questioning her, was just seeing how she's feeling"  
"Bullshit, I'm not gonna let you people traumatise her, you leave her the hell alone" 

"She knows" I whisper to Gemma  
Gemma stops and looks at me "Know what?"  
"She knows who hurt Tristan, I bet you anything Gemma, that, that poor girl remembers everything" I say  
"You think?" Gemma asks  
"Trust me Gemma, she remembers, even if she didn't she his face, she remembers what happen to her and she's never going to forget" I say before walking off towards the ladies bathroom. I pull the door open with more force than necessary before locking it behind me, I grip than sink tightly, knuckles turning white and let out a shake breath a few moments go by while I try to even out my breathing when my phone chimes. i slip my phone out _Gemma_ appears on my screen, i open the text message _With Able, take your time_ I don't bother replying, I just slip it back in my pocket before splashing some water on my face, drying it off and walking back out. I pause at Tristan's room when i notice Karen isn't there _fuck it_. 

I open the door and slip inside, the poor looks up at the door, panic flashes through her eyes for a split second.  
"Hey sweetheart" I say before I close the door behind me "You feeling okay?" I continue, I wince at my words _of course she is okay, she's been raped your moron_

Tristan doesn't look at me and i come to stand next to her "Sorry, I guess a lot of people would keep asking you that"  
Tristan picks up her phone and starts typing "My mom told me to text her it anyone tried to" she trails off  
I sit down on the side of her bed and place my hand on her arm "It's okay Tristan, I know your mom, she's old friends with Gemma"  
Tristan looks over at me "she told me everything" I lie _Jesus Cassidy what are you doing?!_  
"I am so so sorry that happen to you" I continue  
"She told you?" Tristan asks voice full of sadness  
"Don't worry sweetheart, It'll be okay, maybe not right now but eventually you'll be okay"  
"H-how do you know?" She asks

I take a deep breath "I know, I know because exactly what you're going through, I know how scared your are right now coz i've been that scared before and I know you feel like you've got no-one who knows how you feel or what you're going through, i've felt that exact same way"

Tristan watches me, tears in her eyes "You do?, you were, you've been" she trails off  
"Yeah sweetheart, I was assaulted, I was older than you, but that doesn't mean I don't understand how you feel" I say as i grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze  
She squeezes back just a tightly "here, give me your phone" Tristan hands me her phone "If you ever need someone to talk to that not your mom, you call me or text me okay?" I says as i save my n umber to her phone. I look up in time to see her nod her head. "I'm mean it sweetheart, I don't care what time it is or what I'm doing if you need me just call, coz trust me Tristan, you _need_ to talk about it, you cant keep it bottle up, you wont last if you do" 

Tears are falling freely down her face now, her shoulder slump like a huge weight has been lifted "Oh sweetheart" I whisper as i pull her to me and wrap my arms around d her tightly, she buries her head in my neck and cry. I run a hand up and down her back "Shhh, its okay, your gonna be okay" I whisper 

after a few minutes Tristan lets go and sits back  
"Feel a little better?" I ask  
Tristan nods her head yes  
"Good, Now Tristan, I want you to tell me who hurt you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if you do I can promise you if you do he'll _never_ hurt you or anyone else again"

Tristan stays quiet for a moment before saying "promise?"  
I nod my head "I swear Tristan, I'll make sure of it"  
She nods her head and tell me. 

Again, her shoulder slump and she loose like the word has come off her shoulders.  
"Thank you Tristan" I say  
She gives me a half smile  
"Okay, I'll let you rest now" I say as I stand and make my way over to the door. I pull it open before looking back and saying "Remember, if you need me for _anything_ just call me"  
Again she nods her head. I walk out and close the door behind me. _fuck, that poor girl_

I straighten myself up and head outside, where i know her mom will be 

"Karen, I spoke with Tristan"  
Karen looks me up and down "What?, why would you be talking to my daughter?" she snaps  
"I told her I know about what happen to her, she seemed relieved" I say  
"What the hell did you say to her?"  
"That I know how she's exactly how she feels and i know what its like to go through what she went through" I say as i cross my arms over my chest "  
Karen's expression softens slightly at my word "but you know what i cant understand? Why her Mother would want her to keep something like to herself? when she remembers everything"  
Karen stays silent "You don't want it to get out, messy press, just wanna pretend like it never happen"  
"Don't you judge me" Karen says  
I scoff "I'm not judging you Karen, but you have _no_ idea what that poor girl is going through, what she is gonna carry around with her for the rest of her life, trust me burying this is _not_ something you want to put her through, she needs to know this really happen, if you make her hide it and lie about it, its going to ruin the rest of her life" 

"If they arrest this guy, everyone puts a face to the crime and then in becomes real, for the rest of her life in Charming, she's not gonna be Tristan" Karen's voice cracks  
"She's gonna be the gonna be the girl who was raped at Fun Town" she continues  
"No matter what you do or don't do, I her head she's always gonna be the girl who was raped at Fun Town." Karen hold back a sob  
"Trust me when I say this Karen, the only thins worse than everyone knowing, is no-one knowing and letting her go through life alone with this burden" I say as i place a hand on Karen's arm in a comforting gesture. 

Karen nod her head "Okay, your right"  
I give her arm a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking back inside.

 

I walk quickly to children ICU, where i find Jax and Gemma  
"Sweetheart where have you been?" Gemma asks  
"I was speaking with Tristan, then Karen" I say quickly before turning to Jax  
"Jax, she remembers everything, one of the carnie guys rapped Tristan, that fucker dressed like a clown"  
"Jesus, does Hale know?"  
"No, but I cant stop her from telling him" I say urgently  
"Shit, Thanks Cass" Jax says  
"Yeah sure" I say as Jax starts walking away  
"Wait, Jax" I call out  
Jax stops and turns back around  
"I promised her he's never hurt anyone again" 

"He wont Cass" Jax replies 

I let out a deep breath  
"You okay?' Gemma asks  
I place my hands on my hips and nod "Yeah, i'll be fine"  
Gemma raises a brow at me  
I roll my eyes "I just cant believe Karen was gonna let that poor kid go through life with something like this hanging over her head, just bury it and pretend it never happened" I say 

"Hate to call you a hypocrite baby, but isn't that what you've been doing for the last four years?"  
"It's different, I wasn't fourteen years old and i wasn't rapped  
"No you weren't, but it doesn't make what happen to any less traumatic or scaring, maybe it's time to take your own advise" Gemma says  
"Yeah, we'll see" I say.


End file.
